


Pupper Fluff

by delimbriya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bokuto messes up Akaashi's name a lot, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), No beta we die like Daichi during the Wakutani match, No really they get a dog and it's fluffy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for suggestive comments, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delimbriya/pseuds/delimbriya
Summary: They’ve been dating for years now. Living together came easy. They’ve been talking about this for a while, and now, it’s time to take their relationship to the next level.Or: Bokuto and Akaashi adopt a doggo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Pupper Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this started for a long time now and I decided I'd post it today in honor of ~~AgaAAsheee~~ Akaashi's birthday so...Happy Birthday, Akaashi! 
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter, but I do have plans for at least one more!

They’ve been dating for years now. Living together came easy. They’ve been talking about this for a while, and now, it’s time to take their relationship to the next level.

“Akaashiiii, can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

A light smile graced Akaashi’s face at Bokuto’s whine. “Just trust me, okay?” He glanced over and noticed his boyfriend starting to fidget with the makeshift blindfold that was securely covering his eyes. He dropped his voice down, just slightly. “Take that off and I’m never putting it on you again.”

Bokuto may or may not have let out a surprised gasp as he dropped his hands to his lap faster than he’d ever moved in his life. He planned on keeping them there, but with how antsy he was feeling he decided it might be better to sit on them. The last thing he wanted was for Akaashi to follow through on that threat, and after hearing the soft chuckle coming from the man next to him, he had no doubt in his mind that he would.

Luckily for Bokuto, they were almost there...wherever “there” was. He felt the car slow down, felt Akaashi make a turn, felt them stop moving, and felt his heart nearly beating through his chest. The car was stopped, but his mind was in overdrive. _Where could he be taking me that I’d need a blindfold? Why’s it gotta be a surprise? Maybe we’re gonna see a game? No, he’s never blindfolded me for that before... WAIT! Maybe we’re going to that new barbeque place that opened up las-_

“Bokuto.”

Akaashi’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He suddenly realized the car door was open, and that he must have somehow missed Akaashi turning off the car, getting out, and opening his own door. Excited, he removed his hands out from under himself until he felt Akaashi’s hand grab his wrist. 

“Don’t- just...here, take my hand. Okay?”

Bokuto absently wondered if Akaashi knew how hard this was for him, but of course he did. He had to. Sometimes he wondered if Akaashi even knew him better than Bokuto knew himself. Taking a steadying breath to attempt to relax, he grasped Akaashi’s hand and used his other to get his seatbelt off before he was led gently out of the car. Luckily Akaashi only made him walk a few feet before stopping him because walking blindfolded _without_ falling on his face was taking significantly more thinking than he had the capacity for at that moment.

He felt Akaashi’s presence shift to behind him and felt his breath on his ear. “Ready?”

“Akaashi, please, you have no idea how-”

Bokuto took about 2 seconds after the blindfold was removed from his eyes to process where they were before his face lit up and he turned around to face Akaashi. “Is this- are we...PUPPY?!” 

Seeing the look of pure, unadulterated joy on his boyfriend’s face made this entire surprise worth it. He barely had a chance to nod before Bokuto pulled on his hand and dragged them both into the animal shelter, moving at a pace just shy of a sprint. (He probably would have sprinted if it wasn’t for Akaashi slowing him down.) Akaashi half expected Bokuto to burst through the front doors, but to his surprise (and relief) he stopped in front of them and pulled him into an almost-too-tight hug. 

“Akaashi...this is the best surprise I could have ever asked for. Thank you, seriously.”

“Bo...you’re crushing me...”

Once he could properly breathe again, he reached up to give Bokuto a chaste kiss. “And this isn’t just for you, you know,” he added under his breath before leading them inside.

Akaashi could practically _feel_ Bokuto buzzing from excitement as he spoke with the lady at the front reception area. She asked him about their living situation, their personalities, what kind of things they liked to do on the weekends, etc. Bokuto understood why they needed to talk about all this, but that didn’t do much to calm his hype over _oh my god we’re getting a dog there are puppies right over there through those doors and I’m gonna get to play with them and take one home and I bet Akaashi looks adorable holding a dog and oh my god I think they’re done talking we’re going we’re going she’s taking us to the dogs-_

While they were being led to the dogs that the lady thought might be a good fit for them, Akaashi spared a glance back at Bokuto. The expression on his face was...probably a bit strange to anyone else but Akaashi could tell it was just him trying to restrain his excitement. He could only imagine word vomit going on in his boyfriend’s head, so he squeezed his hand to get his attention and hopefully snap him out of it. 

It must have worked, because he was finally looking at him instead of some obscure location in front of them. He asked if he was alright, but a shaky nod and smile from Bokuto confirmed that it was mostly just excitement. 

Truth be told, Akaashi was excited too. A tad nervous, perhaps, but seeing his boyfriend as giddy as he was kept his nerves in check. Of course getting a dog was a huge responsibility, but it’d almost be like they had their own little family. And that made him feel...warm. 

Speaking of feeling warm, nothing could have prepared Bokuto for how warm his heart felt watching Akaashi holding the dog that the lady introduced them to. Not just because of how adorable the dog was (even though it was quite possibly the cutest fluffball he had ever laid his eyes on) but because of how adorable Akaashi was. Sure, Akaashi was always pretty damn cute, but he was talking to the dog like girls always talk to babies and oh man did it make him fuzzy inside knowing he’d be able to see this every day.

The look on his face must have been obvious, because as soon as Akaashi glanced up at him he froze, almost looking startled before his face dropped back to its normal expression. It only lasted about 2 seconds though as the dog started licking his palm and he couldn’t manage to hold back the giggle. 

_Akaashi. Giggled._

Bokuto cursed himself for recording this moment. He would set that angelic sound to his ringtone in a heartbeat. Did that sound creepy? Okay yeah, maybe that was a little bit weird. Maybe he’d just save the clip for when he was in his low moods and Akaashi couldn’t be there to help him out of it. 

“She seems to like you!” Truth be told, Bokuto had forgotten the lady was even there with them. 

“Of course! Who wouldn’t love Akaashi?”

“Bokuto...” Akaashi reprimanded him lightly, but Bokuto could see the slight blush on his face. He beamed at him, completely ignoring the complaint. 

“You know Akaashi, much as I love seeing you play with the fluffball, I wanna play too,” he teased as he moved across the small room to sit down next to his boyfriend. “Share?”

Akaashi let him hold the dog and _oh my god this is the softest little ball of fur I’ve ever laid my hands on_. She was small - not _quite_ what’d probably count as a puppy “officially” (let’s be honest, all dogs are pups) but she still had a lot of that puppy energy. The lady said she was a mixed breed like many of the other dogs there but from her appearance she likely had some kind of terrier in her. Her fluffy fur was mostly silver aside from some white on her face and paws and some black on her tail and Bokuto could stop running his hands through it. 

“Akaashiiii you didn’t tell me she was so soft!” She rolled over onto her back and he almost whimpered at the cuteness before instinctively rubbing her belly. “She’s mine now, I’m never putting her down ever again.”

“Bo, she’s technically not ours yet.”

“Ehh? We’re not getting her??”

“No- that’s not what I said, we just-”

“Well what are we waiting for?”

Bokuto noticed Akaashi looking up to the lady, who looked like she was trying to suppress a giggle. He looked up at her expectantly since apparently she’s what they were waiting for. She finally seemed to catch on. “Oh! Of course! Uhm, if you guys are interested, we can-”

“YES!” Bokuto nearly jumped up off the ground, stopping himself when he realized he was still holding the dog. Akaashi must have realized what he was about to do because he also reached out to put a hand on his leg to hold him down. Much more calmly, almost apologetically after seeing the startled look on the poor woman’s face, Akaashi said what Bokuto was trying to say. “Yes, we’d be honored to adopt her.”

“Great, then let’s get started with the paperwork.”

“Oh wait!” The woman was slightly less startled this time, but both she and Akaashi turned to Bokuto expectantly. “We forgot something really important! What’s her name?”

“Ah! I’m so sorry! Her name is Mimi, but you’re more than welcome to change it to something else if you’d prefer.”

They looked at each other, but no words needed to be exchanged to know they both agreed. She was already used to it, it saved them the trouble of coming up with something else, and they couldn’t imagine taking her name away from her for vanity reasons. Bokuto was the one to respond, turning his attention back down to Mimi still laying in his lap. “Nope, it’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all don't hate Mimi's name, I had a hard time thinking of something that would fit and settled on it because of one the readings for 鵂 and also I think it's cute so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and/or if you care for a second chapter! It might motivate me to actually finish it sooner than later lol


End file.
